


Battle of wit

by Halfling



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfling/pseuds/Halfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve asks what Tony is good for without his armor, Tony means to say "Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist," but doesn't. Maybe that's a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle of wit

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [eclecticlioness](http://eclecticlioness.tumblr.com/) at my [tumblr](http://halfsuper.tumblr.com/).

“Please Tony, right there, do that again,” Steve’s voice was little more than a husky whisper against the bed.

“You mean this?” Tony groaned with the push, trying to keep the same angle as before.

Steve could only moan his approval. It was music to Tony’s ears.

It was only two more thrusts before he felt Steve come, unassisted, on the bedspread. It was enough to send Tony over the edge. He rode the waves of pleasure until he was drained. When he couldn’t stand well enough anymore, he pulled out and crawled on the bed, pulling a very sleepy and spent Steve with him. He made a mental note to double his standing bribe with the dry cleaner.

When they were both tucked in, and Steve was taking those deep, even breaths that only come with sleep, Tony took stock of what exactly had just happened. They had been arguing, something compounded from the scene they’d made earlier in front of the other Avengers. If you had told him only twelve hours earlier that this would be how he would be ending his day, he would have laughed in your face.

They had assembled in the SHIELD HQ, everyone decked out for battle but Tony had missed the memo, so naturally the others had been quick to doubt him. He tried to give his opinion on something, maybe it had been a little disparaging, but no one else had such a problem with him being an asshole as Steve Rogers, Captain Goody two-shoes.

“Big man in a suit of armor, take that away, and what are you?” Steve had asked, accusingly.

There was a little voice in the back on Tony’s mind begging him to back down, or to ignore the rise, or say literally anything else; “genius billionaire playboy philanthropist,” maybe, or something else equally as true and clever, but Tony wasn’t just angry, he was also feeling some very conflicted feelings for the specimen of human perfection in front of him so he couldn’t really account for what came out of his mouth next.

“Why don’t you come to my bedroom and find out?”

He had meant it as a joke, or at least that’s what he told himself, but the equal parts awkward-and-annoyed vibe that shot through the room had been palpable. They had all sided with Steve, of course. And why wouldn’t they? He was America’s Golden Boy, their parents and grandparents had idolized him, and now here he was in the undeniably perfect flesh. Next to him, anyone would feel inadequate. Even someone who had successfully privatized world peace.

Still, Tony was never one to back down from a fight. He preferred battles of wit, of course; he never lost those, but winning on that front would only get him called an asshole all the more for being mean to everyone’s favorite supersoldier-next-door, so their disagreement would have to be settled on a different front. There was a gym in the building, so after the meeting was over, Tony challenged Steve to a sparring match. He knew it was probably a bad idea, but ignoring the voice telling him so was second nature for Tony, whether it came from Jarvis or his own twisted conscious. And it wasn’t as though he’d never been in the ring before; he’d tussled with the toughest and won out. Mixed martial arts allowed him to use his opponents weaknesses against them, something that put his brain to work as much as his muscles.

Unfortunately for Tony, Steve knew a thing or two about such tactics, and it was clear from the first bell that Tony was in over his head. Tony gave the fight his all, but while he got more and more tired without even managing to get one solid hit in, Steve didn’t even seem to break a sweat. Tony goaded him, taunted him, tried to rattle him in any way he could think of, but nothing seemed to shake the star-spangled man with a plan. Of course, Tony had learned long ago that his best ideas often came when he was out of all other ideas.

For lack of any better tactic, Tony decided to try one last effort. The next time Steve landed a punch, this one on his side, he groaned, “Again.”

“What?” Steve was a little taken aback, but he wasn’t going to let it break his concentration. The next hit he landed was on Tony’s shoulder.

“Oh yes, just like that. Again!”

“If you’re trying to pretend that you want to be beaten just so I’ll back off, it’s not going to work.” Steve got Tony on the jaw this time, knocking him flat on his back.

“Who says I’m pretending?” Tony said from the floor with a laugh. He could see the confusion in Steve’s eyes before his gaze traveled down Tony’s body to rest right below his waist. In the thin sweatpants Tony’s erection was obvious. “I could go all night, come on, Captain, show me what you’re made of, right here, right now.”

The anger and confusion left Steve’s face and left a wry smile Tony hadn’t seen before. “I thought the offer was for your bedroom?”

Looking back, Tony realized that Steve had beaten him at his own game. The thought was annoying until he looked at Steve sleeping beside him. If this was what losing felt like, he decided, he should make sure to do it more often.


End file.
